


“Are we seriously having Christmas sex right now?”

by halleluzayn



Series: The Domestic Life of Zayn and Liam after One Direction [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say no more, Haz. Liam and I will take care of the kids.” Zayn announces, grabbing Liam’s hand.</p><p>Liam’s eyes widen as he looks at Zayn, “We are?!”</p><p>Zayn looks back at him and nods, “Yup, we are.” He grins and nudges him with his shoulder. “Come on, Li, think of it as our present for the both of them.”</p><p>Liam furrows his eyebrows, “But we already have a present for Louis.”</p><p>“But this is for Louis and Harry.” Zayn presses.</p><p>(Or set a year after ZaynandLiam decide to add another addition to their family, they also decide to take care of HarryandLouis' kids for Louis' birthday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Are we seriously having Christmas sex right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii.
> 
> a christmas fic! wow. and it's sixteen minutes since christmas just ended here lol.
> 
> this was rushed, as you can see. so mistakes are my own and all that jazz.
> 
> but i hope you still enjoy!! and happy holidays!!

Liam laughs as he continues to bounce little Aminah on his lap. The toddler continues to squeal and scream as she grips her tiny hands on her Dad’s wrists. Liam’s happy he and Zayn have Aminah now. It was a tough road getting to the destination of having her as their daughter and the twins’ baby sister but it was all worth it.

“Baba,” Aminah babbles, huge and brown eyes looking up at Zayn who just entered the nursery, “Baba!”

“Hi babe,” Zayn coos and sits next to his husband, grinning at their daughter, “had a nice nap?”

She nods, giggling, “Uh-huh,” she pats her stomach, “hungry!”

“You’re hungry?” Liam asks, feigning surprise, “Well, what do you wanna eat?”

“Want ’nanas! Like Uncle ‘Arry.” _Bananas_ , she always loved those.

“Okay then, up we go!” Liam says, bouncing Aminah as he stands up, making her squeal again. He carries her downstairs with Zayn in tow and places her in her highchair. Zayn sits in front of her and grabs her tiny hands and plays with them while Liam gets her food ready.

“Li,” Zayn calls, lifting Aminah’s hand and starts to count them one by one for her, “when are we heading to Harry and Louis’?”

“We’re heading this afternoon,” Liam answers, cutting up the banana in tiny pieces, “why?”

“Because I was thinking if I should pack extra clothes for the kids. Maybe we might stay there longer, who knows?” Zayn says, placing Aminah’s hand against his cheek as if she’s slapping him and she giggles, slapping Zayn’s face with what force her tiny hand can allow.

Liam nods thoughtfully, “That’s a great idea, babe. But do they know?”

Zayn nods, “Yeah,” he puckers his lips at Aminah, who giggles at that, “I called to confirm and Lou said it was fine with both of them. Plus, Ellie’s excited to see the twins again.”

“Of course she is,” Liam rolls his eyes and walks over to them and places the plate of cut bananas in front of Aminah, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she ends up dating Xavier when they grow up.”

“I don’t know, Li, I’m kind of rooting for Daniel.” Zayn casually says as he feeds their daughter.

Liam snorts, “Seriously? Zayn, babe, the boys and Ellie are really young. _You_ can’t just root for them on who ends up with whom.”

“Oh, it’s not only me.” Zayn laughs. “I’ve got Harry and Josh on Team Daniel and Louis, Niall, Michael and Calum on Team Xavier.” He looks up, eyes twinkling in amusement, “Seems like you have a lot on _your_ team.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow, “What? They’re – all of you guys are – where was I when this was happening?”

“Karate class with the boys,” Zayn answers, “we were preparing for Niall and Josh’s wedding and the topic just came up and we placed our bets.” He sighs, seeing the upset look on his husband’s face. “I know it’s bad but it’s harmless, Li, if Ellie doesn’t end up with one of them, it’s alright.” He shrugs. “Now, stop getting your panties in a twist and pack our stuff up. I’m going to pack Mina’s and the twins’ stuff.” He leans in and pecks Liam’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Liam sighs and walks off, shaking his head fondly at Zayn.

**\+ + +**

“Malik-Payne family, welcome to the Tomlinson-Styles abode!” Harry greets, stretching his arms out as Louis stands behind, rolling his eyes fondly at his husband while carrying Asher in his arms.

“Nice to see you too, Haz,” Liam laughs and walks past him with Zayn, who’s carrying Aminah and the twins following in tow, “takes for letting us stay on such short notice.”

“It’s alright, you guys.” Louis says, “We’d actually enjoy the company.”

“Are you lot hungry? I made pasta!” Harry beams. Both Zayn and Liam nod and lead their kids inside the dining area where they all sit.

Soon enough, they’re all eating and chatting. “So, Harry, what are you and Louis planning on doing for Louis’ birthday?” Liam asks as he continues to feed Aminah.

“Well,” Harry starts, “Louis and I were planning on spending his birthday as just us, you know? Just like before and – we –” Before he can finish, Zayn cuts him off.

“Say no more, Haz. Liam and I will take care of the kids.” Zayn announces, grabbing Liam’s hand.

Liam’s eyes widen as he looks at Zayn, “We are?!”

Zayn looks back at him and nods, “Yup, we are.” He grins and nudges him with his shoulder. “Come on, Li, think of it as our present for the both of them.”

Liam furrows his eyebrows, “But we already have a present for Louis.”

“But this is for Louis _and_ Harry.” Zayn presses.

Liam sighs but then nods. “Fine…”

Harry chuckles, “Are you sure it’s alright, Li? I mean, we can just ask my parents or Lou’s to take care of them.”

Liam shakes his head. “No, no. It’s alright, Haz. You’re our friends.”

Louis sighs in relief, “Thank you so much, you guys. You don’t know how much this means to the both of us.” He looks at Ellie, “You hear that El?” Ellie looks up at him from her plate. “You and Asher are staying over at Uncle Liam and Zayn’s on Christmas Eve.”

Ellie’s eyes light up, “Really? Oh my, gosh! I’m so excited!” She looks at Xavier and Daniel. “We’re going to have _tons_ of fun, you guys!”

**\+ + +**

“Now remember what I told you, right?” Louis asks, kneeled in front of their daughter as he runs his fingers down her hair. “Can you repeat that for me, El?”

Ellie nods, “I should always behave and take care of Asher even though Uncle Li and Zee are there.”

“Very good, Ellie,” Louis plants a kiss on her cheek and stands up, “now say bye to your Dad as well.”

Harry crouches down in front of her as Ellie wraps her arms around his neck, her face buried on his scarf-covered neck. “Bye Dad, I’ll see you and Papa tomorrow.” She tells him after he pulls away.

“Alright baby,” Harry says, planting a kiss on her forehead instead, “you and Asher be good.” Ellie nods again. “We’ll see you guys first thing tomorrow.” He stands up and looks at Liam and Zayn, who’re both carrying Aminah and Asher in their arms.

“Hey guys, thanks again for this, really.” Louis says his tone grateful and sincere and it makes the couple smile.

“It’s no problem, Louis. We already said that.” Liam chuckles. “Now, you guys should probably leave, don’t you have a reservation booked in that hot springs resort?” Liam asks and Louis and Harry nod. He looks at their kid in his arms. “Now Asher, say goodbye to your Dads!” He waves Asher’s tiny hand in front of them as both Louis and Harry lean in and kisses each of Asher’s rosy cheeks.

“Okay, we’re going,” Harry tells them, “but if _any_ of the guys get in to trouble _or_ something happens, you know you can call us right? Because, honestly, I know Louis and I said we want to spend his birthday just the two of us but –”

“Just go!” Liam and Zayn shout at the same time, startling Louis and Harry, and they even might’ve thought Ellie was shouting the same thing at them before they scramble to rush over to their car and drive off – waving a reluctant hand at them through the window until they’re out of sight.

“Okay!” Zayn says and looks down at Ellie. “So, I was thinking of baking cupcakes for all of us, wanna help?”

Ellie grins and squeals, “Yes please!”

**\+ + +**

This is Zayn’s tenth year celebrating Christmas and he’s still overwhelmed with the festivity of it even though he can basically recite what things are done on Christmas from back to front. After he and Liam tied the knot, Liam told him _babe, its fine if we don’t celebrate Christmas like how the boys and I usually do but I’m still getting you a present_ but Zayn insisted because he’s never celebrated Christmas before like this. Back then, his Baba and Mum just got him and his sisters some presents and their Mum cooks their favorites and that’s it.

And getting the whole Christmas experience from Liam and their children is just – _what Zayn’s been waiting for all this time._

Basically, ever since he started celebrating Christmas, he’s decided that he’s going to make Holiday-themed treats and today is no different year for that except, instead of his husband helping, it’s Ellie.

So, after Zayn’s placed the cupcakes in the oven and set it in to the right temperature, he turns to Ellie, who asks, “Uncle Zaynie, do you think Santa’s going to come and bring me presents?”

Zayn nods, “Of course, Ellie. I mean, you’ve been a good girl all year long, right?” Ellie nods. “Why won’t you think Santa wouldn’t give you presents?”

“Because I’m not home…” Ellie pouts. “He might come in our house and see that I didn’t set cookies and milk for him like I do every year and he’ll think I don’t like him anymore. Plus, I’m here!”

“Oh, El…” Zayn chuckles, “I’m sure Santa knows you’ve been a good girl this year and you’ll get your presents tomorrow for sure. Underneath our Christmas tree, along with the presents the boys and Asher and Mina are going to get.”

Ellie sighs, “I hope so.”

**\+ + +**

As Zayn told Ellie to go play with the other kids while they wait, he calls in Liam. Liam walks in the kitchen, “What’s up? Is everything fine with the children?”

Zayn nods, “Yeah, I just wanted to make sure if you’ve checked Asher’s baby bag and their presents from their parents are all there.”

Liam chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, Zaynie. They’re getting their presents _after_ they all go to bed.”

“Well, that’s good.” Zayn sighs and grabs Liam’s phone from his back pocket, earning a ‘hey!’ from his husband. “I’m gonna go and check up on the two knobs to see how they’re doing.”

“You could’ve just _said_ or, I don’t know, use your _own_ phone?” Liam grumbles but lets him.

**TO: HARRY STYLES *cat emoji***

**_Hey, it’s Zayn, just checking up on you two. Everything okay there?_ **

**FROM: HARRY STYLES *cat emoji***

***thumbs up emoji* _everything is a-ok! :) thanks for asking. How’re the kids?_**

**TO: HARRY STYLES *cat emoji***

**_They’re doing great as well! HAVE FUN!_ **

**FROM: HARRY STYLES *cat emoji***

**_We’re planning on it. ;)_ **

“Oh well, that’s gross.” Zayn laughs as he shows Liam the last text and laughing even harder when Liam crinkles his nose in disgust.

Just then, the timer dings and Ellie comes rushing in, carrying Asher with Xavier and Daniel in tow, the former carrying Aminah.

“Baba,” Xavier says, “can we help decorate the cupcakes?” He asks with a toothy grin.

Zayn nods, “Of course,” he looks at Liam, “Li, can you get a high chair for the babies?” Liam nods.

Aminah claps her hands and squeals, “Cup cakes!” while Asher just giggles.

**\+ + +**

After their Christmas eve dinner, with them face timing Louis and Harry and greeting Louis a ‘Happy Birthday’, both Zayn and Liam tuck the kids in to bed with Xavier and Daniel sharing Daniel’s bed for the mean time and Ellie getting to sleep in Xavier’s bed.

“Did you have fun today, Ellie?” Zayn asks as he tucks her in. Liam plants a kiss on both the twins’ foreheads.

Ellie nods, “Yes, Uncle Zaynie, thank you so much for this.” But then Zayn notices her frown.

“What’s wrong, El?”

“What if Santa forgets to give me presents?”

“Ellie, we’ve talked about this. Santa will know where you are and give you your presents, I promise.” He whispers to her. “Okay?”

Ellie nods again. “Okay, I believe you.”

Zayn grins and kisses her forehead, “Good night Ellie.” Liam comes over and kisses her forehead as well.

“Good night Uncle Zaynie and good night Uncle Liam.”

“Good night Baba! Good night Dad!” both the twins says before Liam turns off the lights, letting the dim lighting of the night light fill the room before he closes the door behind them.

They both place Asher and Aminah in their cribs inside Aminah’s room and kiss them goodnight before bounding downstairs and getting the gifts they’ve hidden from the kids and placing them under the Christmas tree.

After that, they both decide to head upstairs and cuddle on their bed before sleeping. And as the clock strikes midnight, Zayn says, “Hey look, it’s snowing.”

“What?” Liam asks in disbelief before looking at the window and seeing nothing but the dark night. He turns back and sees Zayn with his arm stretched above them, mistletoe between them. “Zayn…” he groans fondly.

 “You know the rules.” Zayn wiggles his eyebrows.

Liam shakes his head, chuckling, before leaning in and kissing him deeply. He pulls away, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you as well, _jaan_ , I love you.” Zayn says, placing the mistletoe on the night stand before he leans in and mouths along his jaw, earning a light moan from his husband.

“Are we seriously having Christmas sex right now?” Liam chokes as Zayn slips his hands underneath Liam’s shirt, raking his fingers down his body.

“I hope so.” Zayn giggles. He straddles Liam and begins to take off his clothes. Liam runs his hand down Zayn’s back and then cups his arse, earning a moan from Zayn as he grinds against Liam’s erection.

Just then, the phone rings. Both of them groan before Liam grabs his phone and answers, “This better be important.”

Louis’ laugh can be heard, loud and clear, over the phone, “Excuse me, were we interrupting something?”

“Yes you were!” Liam says before pressing speaker.

“You two were about to have Christmas sex, huh?” Harry teases. “You naughty, naughty boys,” he tsk, “and you call us filthy.”

“It’s because you are,” Zayn deadpans, “now what do you want?”

Both Louis and Harry shout, “Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!”

“Now go back to having sex, bye!” Louis says before hanging up.

Liam rolls his eyes and throws his phone somewhere on the bed, “Now where were we?” He whispers before leaning up and kissing his husband deeply.

And as both Liam and Zayn recover from their orgasms later, Zayn turns to Liam and cuddles against his chest. “Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
